The child of the sun Part 1
Chapter one the prisoners cave Jack walked down the gloomy country lane, his messy, slightly curly, lightish brown hair blew around in the wind. his golden eyes flashed in the moonlight. He was wearing a turquoise green t-shirt, a plain red hoody worn with the zip down, dark blue jeans and a pair of navy blue and white sneakers. He had a belt with two sheathed daggers and a wooden handled hatchet with a steel blade hanging off of it, on his back he had yet another sheath and a leather strap holding a spear with a steel shaft and a glowing green metal tip. In the sheath was a sword with a steel handle and a glowing green blade, on this same blade the word aithôn was written. He was on long island, New York (well just outside New York). There was a hissing sound coming from behind him but he ignored it and carried on walking.The hissing kept getting louder, Jack carried on ignoring it in his mind he wanted to just turn around an slice the Amphisbaena (2 legged, 2 headed snake) in two, but he know it would just keep coming back. It had never happened with any of the other monsters he had slain. They had just crumbled to piles of sand or into nothingness. but something had changed, well something had changed the day he had woken up in an alleyway in San Francisco without a clue who he was. with nothing but the things he was wearing (and a few other things. And then had a dream about a talking candle flame and then been attacked by a load of monsters (emphasis on the word monsters!) plus he woke up in america which he was sure was wrong since he had a english accent. Jack was getting annoyed with the hissing so he turned around and sliced the Amphisbaena down its spine with his glowing green sword and walked on into the darkness. He arrived at the massive pine tree at dawn and looked down into the valley of camp half blood. Jack was about to step forwards but at that moment he felt a searing pain in his back, the pain quickly spread to his head and then all over his body. It was like somebody was ripping out his soul, like there were red hot pokers burning his insides. He was on fire - he fell to the ground, he tried to turn his head but he could not even move his fingers, he was paralysed with both poison and fear. He tried to scream but his lips were glued shut, suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and the Hydra could feast... Jack Firesword awoke with a start. At first he thought he was dead but then he realised he was in a small rectangular room with a bed, and a orange plastic bucket. The door was small and made of stainless steel with an iron grate in the middle. He walked up to the door and tried the rusty bronze handle, it was locked. He reached out for one of his trusty daggers to find it was gone, so were his sword, spear, hatchet and his other dagger. a few hours had passed when suddenly The door flew open and a Cyclops wearing baggy jeans and a grey trench coat walked in. Jack backed up against the far wall, he silently thought that it looked far too like the overgrown beast that he had slain in san francisco bay nine days before. Jack suddenly had a burst of braveness so he rushed forwards sliding underneath the creatures oversized legs and stealing his bronze dagger which was stowed conveniently in the back pocket of the Cyclopses jeans. Jack found himself in large cave, on every side there were large metal doors like from the one in which he had come through - each were guarded by a Cyclops each looking more scary and hideous than the last. On seeing a faint light at the end of a long tunnel coming off out the of the cave. It looked like sunlight so he started to dash down it. A dozen cyclopses tried to stop him but he just sliced at them with the dagger and they crumbled into sand. Jack reached the source of the light and found it was not sunlight but a lamp standing on a bedside table, but there was no bed, but a door. Jack reached out for the handle of the door and found it was unlocked. He walked into a damp brightly lit room finding himself facing not a cyclops but a Laestrgonian giant. He cried out and stabbed it with his newly found dagger, it crumbled into dust, behind it sat a woman. Not a particularly strange woman, in fact the only strange thing about her was that she was a horse from the waist down and was shackled by wrought iron chains. Jack had a surprised look on his face, then he said. “You’re a centaur!” “Why yes I am.” she replied. “How did I not die?” “Because I killed the Hydra” “The Hydra???” “Yes the Hydra.” “Where are we?” “In a cave.” “In a cave where?’ “No idea, but I do know where our weapons are and the way out.” Jack turned to leave, hesitated then turned back around to face the centaur and said. “Whats your name?” “Chariclo, yours?” “Jack Firesword.” Jack raised his dagger and attempted to cut through the chains. The only problem was that his dagger shattered into a oblivion when it touched the metal leaving only the handle remaining. He tossed it aside and tried ripping it apart, he ceased this when he felt like his hand was being roasted. He tried again, this time he did not stop when his hand started to cook but carried on pulling at the chains until they snapped freeing Chariclo. Jack looked down at his hands, he had no mark that he had ever burnt them, which was weird. Chariclo started talking. “We should start moving, the cyclopes you didn’t kill will have called for backup by now.” “You lead the way.” He sighed. Chariclo led the way out of the room, down the dark, damp tunnel, into the room with all of the prison cell doors, where all the cyclopes had disappeared to get backup, and down another badly lit tunnel. She opened the metal door and inside was what she had promised him: his weapons, a dozen more weapons of all shapes and sizes, amour, plus the way out. Jack reached out and grabbed his two daggers, his hatchet, his spear and his sword, plus just in case he grabbed a crossbow, a iron dagger and a gold roman gladius.”Good choice of weapons, those two.” She indicated to his sword and spear.”Are made of adamantite, the most powerful known magical metal, it’s very rare and can kill heros, mortals plus it can banish monsters to the underworld for much longer than normal”. And those three.” He indicated to the two steel daggers and the hatchet.”Are made of adamant steel, a magical metal quite a bit more powerful than Stygain iron, which brings us to that other dagger which is made of the very stuff.” “what about this gladius.” Jack asked her. “I am not sure but I think it is some sort of magical metal.” “Doesn’t matter... let’s get out of here” Chariclo agreed with him, so they left the cave. Chapter two Lets play with fire Chariclo led the way through a moon lit valley with grassy hills and small shrubs dispersed randomly around the place. Jack had a strange feeling about this place, but he kept quiet until just couldn’t wait to ask about how the cyclopes had got him.”They captured us moments after I had slain the hydra and tried to pull you over the boundary-line but you just wouldn’t budge, allowing time for the cyclopes to get us.” She replied calmly when he asked her. “But why were you there in the first place?” “I was meeting my husband, Chiron.” “Chiron? The centaur who trained Jason and Achilles?” “Yes, but more importantly why were you there?” She said in an accusing voice. “I had a dream in which a flame spoke to me, it told me to go there.” “Look out for any monsters, its surprising that none have found us yet, with you being the son of Helios.” “The son of who?” “Helios, the titan god of the sun.” “Wait the greek gods are real?” “Of corse!” “So I’m a Demi-god?” “well more of a Demi-titan.” “How do you know this?” “you bear the mark of Helios - you a able to control and produce: fire, heat and light, which is weird because Helios is faded - but I guess he’s come back like me, since I was dead.” “You were dead???” “Yep.” “okay... I can make fire?” “that is correct.” Jack held out his hand with the palm facing upwards and concentrated on making a flame appear. Suddenly a ragging torrent of fire rushed upwards burning the ground around him. Chariclo backed away so Jack focussed on shutting off the flame off. It responded to his command like it was an extra limb. She started to speak. “Could you not do that - you kept doing it when you were injured.” “Sorry.” jack replied. They carried on walking on in silence until they reached a small cave sitting next to a even smaller stream. They set up camp in the cave rolling out a camp bed for jack and putting down some hay for Chariclo''.'' Jack lit a fire with his newly found powers, he watched it flicker in the now brightly lit cave. As he drifted of to sleep he heard Chariclo snoring loudly... Jack was standing on a very bright and hot object. He looked around him and saw another person standing very close to him, he would have looked like a normal person - he was young, appearing to look about 20-25 yeas old. He had a gleaming white smile and was wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, white skate trainers and a bright yellow hoody. The only thing weird things about him were that he was radiating light like a light bulb (except 10 times brighter) and he looked very much like Jack except he had bright blond hair instead of the lightish brown colour which jack had. “Hello son!” He said in a an english accent very similar to Jacks accent. “Helios, you’re Helios!” Jack stuttered. “Yes, but most people would not know that - ever since the backstabbing traitor Apollo stole my chariot and three of my wonderful horses! Oh and all of the gods allowed me to fade!” “three horses? I thought there were four?” “yes three horses! I’ve still got one - his name is Aithôn, he shares the name with your sword, it means ‘burning’, ‘blazing’, or ‘shining.” “Where are we.” “we are on the sun.” “WHAT!!! And... on more important matters, who heck am I?” “If I said that I think I would be thrown into Tartarus by the hands of Hera - the queen of the heavens, goddess of marriage and ...” “I have two things to say to you. One: I know who Hera is and two: why would she throw you intoTartarus?” “I’ve said too much!” Jacks vision suddenly plummeted into darkness... Apart from that particular dream Jack slept well that night. He awoke to see that Chariclo had made a spit and put a put a large fish on it. “Breakfasts ready. She called. Chapter three _Where are we? Jack heard a shout, the next thing he knew was that there were 23 Cyclopses and a Gegenee (a six armed giant) charging at him. As Jack drew his sword the glowing green blade glinted in the sunlight, he suddenly slashed out at three Cyclopses - as soon as the metal made contact the creatures were vaporized, crumbling into nothingness. Jack stabbed, slashed and parried their attacks, one by one the Cyclopses were reduced to nothing. Jack stole a glance at Chariclo, she was fighting viciously against the Gegenee slashing and stabbing furiously with two short swords. The Gegenee smashed its large fists at her - three of them took contact with her front legs, two hitting her chest and the last one smashing into her head. Both Chariclo and Jack cried out in pain as she fell to the cold cave floor.”You really shouldn’t have done that.” Jack said as Chariclo cried out in agony clutching her temple. Jack drew his sword, this time it did not flash green but released a uncontrolled torrent of fire burning as bright as the sun. He smashed the sword down upon the head of the Gegenee burning it to cinders instead of just vaporizing. Chariclo cried out in pain from the wounds the creature had given her. Jack reached out and pulled Chariclo to her feet, as soon as his hand touched her the wounds healed almost instantly causing a stop to her pain.”I think you may have more powers than we first thought.” She mused... They had camped in a cave behind the cover of a large bolder placed conveniently in the entrance. Jack had created a roaring fire to give heat and light to the pair. Chariclo’s wounds had completely healed, she had also stolen a bow and a quiver full of poison tipped arrows - she had taken them from the cave where the Cyclopses had attacked them. “I wonder what the date is?” Jack called to Chariclo. “maybe we can find a newspaper?” She replied. At noon they set of to find some sort of civilization, Chariclo had to stay out of sight behind some bushes at the side of the muddy foot path they where following. They got some strange looks from passers by they encountered. Jack asked directions from a normal looking couple with an airedale terrier (a sort of black and tan dog). The husband answered Jacks question telling him that the nearest town was Ventnor and it was down the hill. The wife kept her eyes nervously on Jacks weapons despite the mist. When they reached the town jack stared at the buildings - they looked extremely familiar. Chariclo had to stay outside of the town and wait for jack. Jack ventured down a high-street looking for a news agents. He found one within a matter of minutes. It was called Paper-lines and had a verity of newspapers and magazines including one called “the Isle of Wight county press”. He picked up this newspaper and a camouflaged rucksack to conceal his weapons within. He payed for both with a wad of 50 pound notes he had found conveniently stashed in one of his pockets (he still had the majority of it left after this). Jack read the newspaper as he walked at a steady pace back towards where Chariclo had hidden herself. According to the newspaper they where on the Isle of Wight in southern England and he found that 4 months and 3 days had passed since the day he had been bitten by the hydra. Jack told Chariclo about all of this and passed her the newspaper so she could read it herself. “this is bad news, very bad news.” she said “why?” jack questioned. “Because how do we get to camp if we are England” “I don’t know. But this place seems familiar, and its feels... safe.” There was a blinding flash and before them stood the brightly lit figure of Helios... “Father?” Jack said in a astonished voice. “Son!” he shouted. “It is good to see you.” “Gods.” said a surprised chariclo - after saying this she fainted. Jack focused on his father. “Why are you here?” Jack asked in a concerned voice. “To give you these.” he held out his hand - in it was a small sheath long enough to fit a knife within, but wide enough to fit aithôn in. Also he held an orangey brown cloak, a celestial bronze dagger and a adamant steel knife. He passed them to Jack who put on the cloak, put the dagger and knife in his rucksack. he was left holding the sheaf in his hand. “put aithôn in it.” Jack did this thinking all the time it wouldn’t work, but it did. He slid it into the sheaf - it fitted perfectly even though the sword looked too long for the sheaf. Jack put it on his belt - it felt virtually weightless. He thanked Helios and asked why he was giving him them. “They were your ancestor Boniface Firesword’s - he was also one of my sons.” Next things happened in a flash, literally. First: Helios disappeared in a flash of light, second: Chariclo woke up. Thirdly: (this was the strangest) Dark clouds came over the outskirts, then there was as bellowing voice and there was a crackle of lightning. It said. The child of flame, light and heat, The child of the sun, The Titans son shall do the labors, The Titans son shall slay the Gorgon, The child of the sun shall ride the winged stallion, The child of the sun shall slay the Chimera, The child of flame, light and heat shall retake the fleece, The child of flame, light and heat shall become invulnerable, The child shall destroy the minotaur, The child shall slay the trojan monsters of the sea, The child alone will complete these feats, Earning himself the blessing of the gods, And after death, immortality shall come, And after death a god shall come, his blinding light - the god of the sun... The gods will fall without your light, The eternal flame... The voice stopped, but its sound still echoed around. Chariclo stared intently at Jack, and then started to speak. “That prophesy was about you, and it was spoken by Zeus - the king of the heavens himself...” This story has been canceled - I may re-continue it later on. I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 16:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:The child of the sun Category:Jack Firesword Category:Helios Category:Cyclopes